The blind date
by Brettana-Brittana
Summary: Rachel Berry and Quinton Fabray plan a blind date for their best friend Brett, Brett is an singer but he didn't really break through yet. Brett moved to LA with his best friend Quinton after his ex left him and their daughter. !Brettana !Faberry !Genderswap Britt and Quinn Don't like then don't read... New account because I forgot my email and password...
1. Chapter 1

'' Daddy when are we going to uncle Quinton and aunt Rachel?'' The seven year old Abigail asks as her dad Brett Pierce picks her up from school, she runs to him and giggles as he picks her up kissing her forehead.

'' We will go now princess and Beth asked if you want to have a sleepover''

Abigail nods her head and smiles big '' May I daddy?''

Brett chuckles and nods his head '' Yeah you can have a sleepover for the weekend princess, I have to work this weekend I already packed your bag.''

Abigail pouts as Brett puts her in her car seat and looks at him with her big blue eyes '' You won't come to uncle Quinton this weekend?''

Brett gives her another kiss on the forehead and shakes his head '' I will try to come for dinner or breakfast baby, but I have to record my album this weekend I promised Will that we can publish the album next week.'' Brett closes her door and walks around the car jumping in the drivers seat.

'' Can I listen to your album too daddy?'' Abigail asks smiling big as her father starts the car, Brett nods his head and pulls out of the parking lot.

'' Of course you can princess, I will bring the first album home for you okay?''

Abigail nods her head and smiles, Brett looks in the rear view mirror and smiles as he sees his daughter looking out of the window. He turns the radio a little bit louder and continues to drive the all to familiar drive to his best friends house, ten minutes later he parks his car in their driveway and sighs as he sees paparazzi sitting behind the bushes he grabs his sunglasses and puts them on.

Abigail puts her own sunglasses on and giggles as her dad mumbles something under his breath, Brett jumps out of the car and walks around the car opening the door for his daughter helping her out of the car and grabbing her bag. Brett closes the door and locks his car taking his daughter hand, he walks with her to the front door and knocks on the door laughing as Quinton opens the door and hides behind it. Brett and Abigail walk inside and pull off their jackets, Brett lays their jackets on a chair in the kitchen and he walks after his daughter into the living room.

Brett looks down as he feels arms around his leg and smiles as Beth looks at him with a big smile, he picks her up and smiles as Quinton walks up to him with Abigail in his arms. Brett gives Beth a kiss on the cheek and smiles. '' Hey little B''

'' Hey big B'' Beth squeals smiling Brett walks with Beth in his arms to Rachel and gives her a hug.

'' Hey Rach''

'' Hey B how many paps hide behind the bushes?'' Rachel asks curiously, Brett places Beth on the ground and sits down on the couch.

'' More than last week''

Quinton sits down next to Rachel and groans '' Can't they leave us alone?''

Brett chuckles and looks at his best friend with an eyebrow raised '' I don't think so Q''

'' Why not?''

'' Rachel is a Broadway star Q and you are a rock star, the both of you are famous and everyone wants pictures of you guys!'' Brett explains smiling

'' Do they follow you too?'' Rachel asks curiously, Brett nods his head and sighs.

'' Yeah they do, but I just ignore them and Abby does too.''

'' How is it going with your album B?'' Quinton asks smiling

Brett smiles and looks at his best friend '' I will record the last three songs this weekend and we will publish the album next week''

'' What genre did you sing this time?'' Rachel asks, Brett sits back and looks at them with a big smile.

'' Country, I decided to show them with what for music I grew up with..'' Brett smiles and looks at Quinton '' We grew up with''

Quinton laughs and looks at Brett '' Please don't tell me that you recorded our chicken fried song!''

Brett barks out a laugh and shakes his head '' Hell no!''

'' Chicken fried song?'' Rachel and the two little girls ask in unison, Quinton and Brett both blush and shake their heads.

'' It's nothing!'' They reply in unison

'' Daddy sing it!'' Abigail squeals as Rachel and Beth nod their heads in agreement, Brett sighs and looks at Quinton with an eyebrow raised.

Quinton chuckles and stands up grabbing his guitar out of the corner of the room, he gives Brett the guitar and sits down next to him. Brett looks at the three girls in front of him and starts playing the guitar smiling as Quinton's voice fills the room.

**You know I like my chicken fried**

**Cold beer on a Friday night**

**A pair of jeans that fit just right**

**And the radio up**

**I like to see the sunrise**

**See the love in my woman's eyes**

**Feel the touch of a precious child**

**Know a mother's love.**

Quinton lays his hand on his best friends shoulder and smiles as he hears his girlfriend giggling.

**Well I was raised up beneath the shade of a Georgia pine**

**And that's home you know**

**Sweet tea pecan pie and homemade wine**

**Where the peaches grow**

**In my house its not much to talk about**

**But its filled with love that's grown in southern ground**

**And a little bit of chicken fried**

Brett looks at his daughter and smiles as he sees her nodding her head, he thinks back to the girl he wrote about and sighs.

**Cold beer on a Friday night**

**A pair of jeans that fit just right**

**And the radio up**

**Well I've seen the sunrise**

**See the love in my woman's eyes**

**Feel the touch of a precious child**

**And know a mothers love**

Quinton squeezes Brett's shoulder knowing what he thinks about and looks at his daughter and god daughter.

**Its funny how its the little things in life that mean the most**

**Not where you live, what you drive, or the price tag on your clothes**

**There's no dollar sign on a piece of mind this I've come to know**

**So if you agree have a drink with me**

**Raise your glasses for a toast**

**To a little bit of chicken fried**

Quinton and Brett both turn their heads looking at a picture on the wall and smile sadly, Rachel and the two girls jump off the couch and walk to them Rachel places a hand on both of their shoulders and the girls sit down next to them.

**I thank god for my life**

**And for the stars and stripes**

**May freedom forever fly, let it ring.**

**Salute the ones who died**

**The ones that give their lives so we don't have to sacrifice**

**All the things we love**

'' You wrote the song around that time?'' Rachel asks

Brett nods his head and pulls his daughter on his lap '' Yeah a few days before she left us.''

'' Daddy can I go play with Beth in her room?'' Abigail asks quickly growing bored of the conversation, Brett smiles and gives her a kiss on the head.

'' Of course princess I will call if I need to go okay?''

Abigail nods her head and jumps off his lap running upstairs with Beth, Brett looks at Rachel knowing that she wants a better explanation and sighs.

'' I wrote this song while thinking about her and my parents, Quinton helped me and the last part is for both of our parent. We kept it a secret only sang it twice or three times since then, after she left me and Abigail, Quinton decided that it was time to leave Nashville.'' Brett looks at the picture of his and Quinton's parents and sighs. '' We moved to New York and never looked back to our past, I still think about my parents but I never want to go back to Nashville.''

'' Why don't you want to go back?'' Rachel asks curiously, Quinton looks at his girlfriend and smiles sadly.

'' We both don't want to go back because everyone there knew our parents and still know us, our parents were a big part of the music industry there and Brett doesn't want to risk seeing his ex again.''

Rachel nods her head in understanding and looks at Brett as his phone beeps, Brett takes his phone out of his pocket and opens the text message of his manager Will.

_Can you be at the studio in 15 minutes? We need to discuss some things before recording. - Schuester_

_Yeah I can be there in 10 minutes I am at my best friends house - Pierce_

Brett puts his phone back in his pocket and stands up '' I have to go Will wants to discuss some things before recording'' Rachel and Quinton both nod their heads in understanding and Brett calls his daughter smiling as he hears the two girls running down the stairs, Brett picks his daughter up as she jumps in his arms and gives her a kiss on the forehead. '' I have to go princess please be nice for uncle Quinton and aunt Rach okay?''

Abigail nods her head and smiles big '' Always daddy will you call tonight before I have to go to bed?''

Brett nods his head and smiles '' I will princess and I will come to our favorite diner for breakfast tomorrow.''

'' Promised?'' Abigail asks smiling, Brett smiles and puts her down on the ground.

'' I promise.''

Brett puts his jacket on and grabs his keys, he gives his daughter another kiss on the forehead and walks out of the living room. He puts on his sunglasses and opens the door unlocking his car, he jogs to his car and jumps in the drivers seat pulling out of the driveway.

After ten minutes he parks his car and jumps out of the car, he locks his car and walks inside immediately walking to studio six where he knows Will is waiting for him. He walks inside and closes the door behind him greeting Will with a small smile. '' Hey Will''

'' Hey Brett sit down'' Will said smiling as he points to the couch, Brett sits down on the couch and looks at Will.

'' What do you want to talk about?''

Will sits down on the chair in front of Brett and smiles '' Well you will release your second album this week and I really think it's time for a tour Brett, your fans want to see you in other lands and not just USA and in restaurants.'' Will holds his hand up as Brett tries to say something and shakes his head '' I know that you have your daughter Brett, but I really think that a tour will be a good idea. I will never let you go to Nashville because you don't want that but I was thinking about a Europe tour, people in Europe love your music!''

Brett's jaw drops and he shakes his head '' I can't go to Europe without my daughter Will and she has school here, I don't want to take her away for I don't know how long to go on tour!'' Will sighs and looks at Brett

'' Brett I know all of this but you will only go for three weeks, you can take her with you or you can ask someone to keep her here.''

'' Can I think about it Will?''

Will nods his head and smiles '' Of course but I want an answer by tomorrow evening, I have to prepare some things and I have to put together your team, dancers, choreographer and bodyguards!''

Brett nods his head and sighs '' I will tell you my answer tomorrow, what do you want to do today?''

Will smiles and stands up '' We will record one of the three songs and then we will both discuss a song for your video clip''

Brett nods his head and gives Will one of the three songs that lay on the coffee table, he stands up and walks into the small soundproof room.

One hour later they finished recording the song and Brett yawns looking at the time, He groans as he sees that it's past midnight and looks at Will. '' I want to make a video clip for this song'' Will smiles and nods his head

'' Alright well we are done for today, we will record again tomorrow night around eight okay?''

Brett nods his head and puts his jackets on '' Yeah that's okay, see you tomorrow Will.''

'' See you tomorrow Brett''

Brett walks out of the studio and yawns he takes his keys out of his pocket and walks out of the building, he unlocks his car and quickly jumps in the drivers seat driving towards his house.

**This is the first chapter of ****Blind Date****, next chapter will contain the talk about the tour and more fluff with Brett and Abigail. I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

After Brett had some breakfast with his daughter, goddaughter and best friends he goes back to Quinton's house and watches a movie with Abigail and Beth, halfway the movie both girls lay fast asleep cuddled up against each other and Brett slowly stands up walking to the kitchen where Quinton and Rachel sit.

'' Hey can I talk to you guys for a second?''

Quinton and Rachel look at him and nod their heads, Brett sits down on a chair and looks at them. '' Will wants me to go on tour again''

Quinton looks at him and smiles '' That is great when?''

Brett sighs and shakes his head '' That is not so great Q he wants me to tour in Europe for three weeks''

'' He wants you to tour in Europe because you already toured in USA right?'' Quinton asks knowingly

Brett nods his head and sighs '' Yeah but he forgets that I have a seven year old daughter that goes to school here.'' Brett stands up and starts pacing a little bit '' I know that people like my songs but I don't want to tour and take my daughter from school for three weeks…..''

Everything he wanted to say is cut off by his daughter as she walks into the kitchen with Beth '' I can stay with uncle Quinton, aunt Rachel and Beth daddy'' Brett looks at Quinton and Rachel and see them nodding their heads in agreement, Brett crouches down and smiles as his daughter wraps her arms around his neck.

'' Are you sure princess?''

Abigail nods her head and smiles '' Yes daddy your fans in Europe want to hear you sing!'' She gives her father a kiss on the cheek and looks at him. '' I see and hear you everyday daddy, but your fans in Europe only see and hear you on the internet.''

'' Little genius'' Brett gives her a kiss on the forehead and smiles '' Alright I will go on that tour'' Brett stands up with Abigail in his arms and sits down on a seat pulling Beth on his lap too.

Quinton smiles and looks at his best friend '' When do you have to go?'' Brett shrugs his shoulders and looks at his friends.

'' I don't know Will have to call some people, he gave me time to think about it till tonight.''

'' If he has to call some people then you will have to go on tour in one week or something'' Rachel turns to the two little girls in his lap and smiles '' Girl can you go play in Beth's room please?''

Beth and Abigail both nod their heads and jump off Brett's lap running out of the kitchen, Brett looks at Rachel and raises an eyebrow. '' Alright…. What's going on?''

Quinton groans as his girlfriend looks at him and sighs '' Do you have time on Monday?'' Brett shrugs his shoulders and smiles.

'' Yeah why?''

'' Well you have a blind date that day''

'' Woah hold up..'' Brett looks at his best friends and shakes his head. '' Guys I don't want to date, I don't have time to date!''

Rachel stands up and walks to Brett '' Please Brett she is a friend of us and we know for sure that you will like her, just on date please?'' Brett sighs as Rachel pouts and rolls his eyes.

'' What does she look like?''

'' She is a Latina moved here from Lima Ohio, she works as a background dancer I worked with her for two video clips.'' Quinton smiles as he sees that Brett really pays attention and looks at his girlfriend '' She is sweet sometimes a little bit bitchy, but she is also really good with kids Beth loves her.''

Brett smiles as he hears that his goddaughter loves her and nods his head '' Alright I will go on that date'' Quinton laughs as his girlfriends jumps up and down clapping and looks at his best friends.

'' I am glad that my describing convinced you, I will give her a call but you have to go to work right now and I promised the girls some pizza and movies.''

Brett looks at the time and nods his head '' Shit yeah it's already that late'' He puts on his jacket and calls his daughter smiling as she runs down the stairs, he gives her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. '' I will see you tomorrow baby'' Abigail nods her head and gives him a kiss on the cheek, Brett gives Beth a kiss on the forehead and puts on his sunglasses walking out of the house towards his car.

Later in the evening around midnight again Brett walks into his house tiredly and falls face first down on the couch too tired to move upstairs to his room.

The next morning Brett gets a call from Will asking if they can record the last song before lunch and Brett immediately agrees and runs up the stairs taking a quick shower, after he got dressed in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt his favorite leather jacket and Nike shoes he runs down the stairs and grabs his keys from the coffee table.

He walks out of his house and unlocks his car jumping in the drivers seat, after a quick stop at Starbucks he walks into the studio and greets Will smiling. '' Morning Will''

'' Morning Brett do you want to record immediately? Sorry for the panicked call but I forgot that it's mine and Emma's anniversary today!''

Brett chuckles and takes a sip of his coffee putting the cup down on the coffee table '' We can record now, and congrats!''

Will smiles and grabs the last CD and looks at Brett '' After you recorded the last song you have to make a CD cover, I already called Holly so she aspects you and I hope you don't mind that I don't come with you.''

Brett shakes his head and smiles '' No it's okay but can I take my daughter? The last song is about her and I really want her on the cover too.''

Will looks at Brett and smiles '' Of course she can stand on the cover with you, I can't wait to see it!''

Brett opens the door to the small soundproof room and winks '' I think you and the fans will be surprised'' Will smiles and watches as Brett walks into the small room and puts on his headset, Will presses play and sits down in his chair next to the guy that records the songs he smiles as he hears the intro of the last song he looks at Brett and smiles as he sees him listening to the intro with eyes closed.

**I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow**

**And each road leads you where you want to go**

**And if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose**

**I hope you choose the one that means the most to you**

Brett takes his phone out of his pocket and looks down at his background, smiling as he sees yet another background of his daughter and Beth.

**And if one door opens to another door closed**

**I hope you keep on walkin' til you find the window**

**If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile**

**But more than anything, more than anything**

He puts shoves his phone back into his pocket and closes his eyes again thinking back to Abigail big smile when she talked about him going on tour.

**My wish for you**

**Is that this life becomes all that you want it to**

**Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small**

**You never need to carry more than you can hold**

**And while you're out there getting' where you're getting' to**

**I hope you know somebody loves you**

**And wants the same things too**

**Yeah, this is my wish**

Brett smiles as he thinks about his best friends, goddaughter and daughter and opens his eyes again. He knows that his daughter is happy and he also knows that they both see Quinton, Rachel and Beth as family and nod as friends, Abigail grew up with them and she sees Beth as her little sister. Brett grew up with Quinton and he immediately got along with Rachel the day Quinton introduced them.

**I hope you never look back but you never forget**

**All the ones who love you and the place you left**

**I hope you always forgive and you never regret**

**And you help somebody every chance you get**

**Oh, you'd find God's grace in every mistake**

**And always give more than you take**

**But more than anything…**

Will laughs as Brett sneezes and looks at him smirking, he pushes the button for the intercom and chuckles. '' First time that you don't finish a song in one session Pierce!''

Brett sneezes again and laughs '' Yeah sorry, but we can go again.''

Will nods his head and the guy next to him starts the song again, thirty minutes later the three of them a satisfied with the recordings and Brett walks out of the small room. Will stands up putting his jacket on and smiles. '' Thank you for this Brett, I owe you one but I really need to go now you can immediately drive to Holly's studio if you want!'' Brett chuckles as Will is already half out of the door and nods his head.

'' Alright now go Will, have fun and I will speak to you tomorrow!''

Will nods his head and walks out of the room, Brett follows him and puts on his sunglasses. He walks out of the building and jumps in his car dialing Quinton's number.

'' Hey B!''

Brett smiles as Quinton answers his call happily and pulls out of the parking lot '' Hey Q, did you have something planned with the girls today?''

'' No not yet what do you have in mind?''

'' Well I have to make a CD cover and I want Abby on it.. But while I recorded the last song I had an idea.''

'' And what is that B?''

'' Well after the shoot for the cover I want a family photoshoot, so do you want to come to Holly's studio with them?''

'' Yeah of course do you need anything else?'' Quinton asks and Brett can hear the big smile he has.

Brett stops at a red light and thinks for a moment his eyes lighting up as he gets a perfect idea '' Yeah I the two things we didn't wear for almost 8 years!''

Brett laughs as Quinton chokes on something and parks his car in front of Holly's studio '' Are you serious B?''

'' Yeah now move your butt up here I am already at the studio, don't show them our hats I want to surprise them!''

'' Alright we will be there in ten minutes!'' Quinton ends the call and calls everyone together, Brett puts his phone back in his pocket and jumps out of his car. He walks to the front of the building and sits down next to the front door, he puts on his sunglasses and hangs back against the wall.

'' Why are you sitting outside Brett?'' Holly Holiday asks as she walks towards him just coming back from a lunch break, Brett stands up smiling and gives her a hug.

'' Quinton, Rachel and the girls will come in a few minutes, do you have time to do a small photo shoot after the cover shoot?''

'' I have always time for you hot stuff'' Holly replies smirking, Brett chuckles and looks up as he hears a car door slamming shut he smiles as he sees Quinton opening the passenger door for Rachel.

Holly looks down at the time and smiles '' Well Brett we have to shoot the cover right now, I promised Will to email it in a half an hour do you want to go inside and let my assistants fix your hair and give you some other clothes?''

Brett nods his head and smiles as his daughter jumps out of the car '' Yeah Abigail will stand on the cover too'' Brett informs her Holly smiles and nods her head pushing Brett inside, she turns back as she hears the two little girls squealing and crouches down as they both run to her.

'' Hey girls''

'' Hi Holly'' Beth and Abigail said in unison, Holly gives them both a hug and stands up as Rachel and Quinton walk towards them.

'' Hey lovebirds!''

Quinton laughs and gives Holly a hug '' Hey Holly'' Quinton pulls out of the hug and smiles as Rachel hugs Holly.

'' Let's go inside, I think my assistants are done with the set and with Brett.'' Holly takes Beth and Abigail's hand and walks inside smiling, she walks on the set and let's go Abigail's hand as she sees Brett sitting on a chair.

Abigail runs to Brett and jumps on his lap '' Hi daddy!'' Brett smiles and gives his daughter a kiss on the forehead.

'' Hey princess''

Holly grabs her camera and smiles as Brett stands up with Abigail in his arms, Brett places her on the ground and crouches down in front of her. '' Princess do you want to take this picture with me?''

Abigail looks at her dad and smiles '' Is this for your cover daddy?''

Brett nods his head and smiles '' Yes honey and I want to take this picture with you'' Abigail smiles and nods her head.

'' Yes I will take the picture with you daddy!''

Brett smiles and stands back up Holly clears her throat and looks at Brett smiling '' Brett what background do you want?''

'' I trust you for that Holly, you know the title of the album.'' Holly nods her head and walks to her assistants, Brett looks at Quinton as he clears his throat and smiles. '' Let me guess you want to know the title''

Quinton nods his head and smiles '' Yeah what is it?''

'' My Wish, that is the first song on the album Q''

Quinton smiles and nods his head in understanding, he looks at Holly as she walks on set and walks back to his daughter and girlfriend knowing that the shoot starts.

Thirty minutes later Holly finally took the perfect picture and shows it to Brett, Brett looks down at the small display on the camera and smiles as he sees him and Abigail sitting on a rock looking at the 'Sea' he shows Abigail the picture and smiles as she nods her head with a big smile. '' That picture is amazing daddy''

Brett nods his head in agreement and looks at Holly '' This is the picture Holly, I love it!''

Holly nods her head in agreement and smiles '' Alright I will email this picture to Will and then we can do the small photo shoot, how many pictures do you want to take?''

Brett looks at Quinton and raises an eyebrow, Quinton grabs a plastic bag from the chair and walks to Brett. '' Three pictures Holly and you have our permission to post them on your website, twitter and facebook.''

Holly looks at both boys with a big smile and raises an eyebrow '' Really?''

'' Really there will be a small surprise though, so Q and I will go to a dressing room and we will come back if you call us that you are ready.'' Holly nods her head and walks back to her computer, Quinton and Brett both turn around and walk to the dressing room.

Brett and Quinton both walk into the dressing room and Brett closes the door behind him, Quinton grabs two red long sleeve shirts he throws one to Brett and takes his shirt off. Brett takes his own shirt off and puts on the shirt, he looks at Quinton and smiles. '' I didn't really miss this to be honest!''

Quinton laughs and nods his head in agreement '' Yeah me neither but it's nice to wear it sometimes'' Quinton takes out their hats and gives Brett his white felt cowboy hat, he puts on his own black hat and looks in the mirror. Brett puts on his hat and walks to his best friend, he wraps his arm around Quinton's shoulder and adjusts his hat a little.

'' I missed our hats!'' Quinton laughs and looks at him in the mirror

'' Guys we are ready!'' They hear Holly yell before Quinton can answer, Quinton looks at his best friend and smiles.

'' I missed our hats too, ready to take the pictures?''

Brett nods his head and walks to the door he opens the door and walks after Quinton out of the dressing room, Holly looks up as Brett and Quinton walk on set and her jaw drops as she sees them. '' Holy Sh..'' Rachel puts her hand over Holly's mouth and looks at her boyfriend and best friend shocked.

'' Woah daddy!'' Beth and Abigail yell in unison

Quinton and Brett both laugh at the shocked faces and crouch down as their daughters run to them, Brett picks Abigail up and smiles. '' Do you like it princess?''

Abigail nods her head and wraps her arms around Brett's neck '' Yes daddy it's like the picture you and uncle Quinton have in the living room!''

'' Damn guys you look hot!'' Holly exclaims loudly, Quinton wraps his arm around Rachel as she walks to him and smiles.

'' It was all Brett's idea!'' Rachel looks at Brett and raises an eyebrow, Brett smiles and looks down at her.

'' Quinton had everything in the basement and I had that idea after recording the songs, I want a family shoot and I want to share it with our fans is that okay Rach?''

Rachel nods her head and smiles '' Of course B''

Brett looks at Holly and smiles as she already stands in front of them with the camera, Quinton and Brett both adjust their hats again and look at Holly. Brett puts Abigail on his hip and stands behind Rachel laying a hand on her shoulder, Quinton wraps an arm around Brett's shoulders and lays his other hand on his girlfriends shoulder.

After Holly took three more pictures Rachel takes Abigail out of Brett's arms and turns to Quinton whispering. '' Jump on Brett's back I want a funny picture of you two!'' Quinton laughs and nods his head, Rachel looks at Holly and nods her head to Brett and Quinton, Holly gets the hint and focuses the camera on the two boys.

Quinton stands behind Brett and looks at Holly as soon as Holly signs him that he is ready, Quinton jumps on Brett's back and smiles at the camera.

Brett caught on with the plan so as soon as Quinton jumps on his back he looks in the camera and winks with a smirk, Holly looks at the last picture after she took it and her eyes widen as she sees how sexy Brett looks in the camera.

'' Damn Brett your fans will start a riot after they see this picture!'' Holly quickly walks to the computer and shows them the picture on the screen, Quinton looks at the picture and chuckles.

'' You knew about our plan huh?''

Brett nods his head and smiles '' Yeah I did''

Holly turns to the boys and smiles '' Guys these pictures are amazing, I will definitely upload them!''

'' Can you copy them for us?'' Brett asked smiling, Holly nods her head and sits down in her chair Brett puts Abigail on the ground and smiles. '' We will change back in our normal shirts!''

Quinton nods his head in agreement and walks with Brett to the dressing room, they both pull off their shirts as they walk into the room and quickly put on their t-shirts. Quinton puts everything back in the plastic bag and gives it to Brett. '' You can take it home, I want to paint the basement tomorrow and you can keep it in your room.''

Brett nods his head and takes the plastic bag they both walk out of the dressing room and back to Holly, Rachel and the girls, Holly gives them both copy's of the pictures and smiles. '' I already put them online'' Brett smiles and gives Holly a hug

'' Thank you Holly''

'' Anytime Brett'' Holly pulls out of the hug and crouches down, she gives Beth and Abigail a hug and looks at the two boys and Rachel. '' Do you guys need something else or can I send everybody home?''

Brett looks down at the time and smiles '' You can send everybody home, we will go home too it's almost time for dinner.'' Holly nods her head and gives everyone another hug, after they made sure they got everything Brett picks up Abigail and walks with Quinton towards their cars.

Brett puts Abigail in her car seat and takes her bag from Rachel, Rachel gives him a hug and smiles. '' Don't forget your date tomorrow!'' Brett laughs and looks at Quinton.

'' Why is she so excited about this date?''

Quinton walks to his girlfriend and wraps an arm around her shoulder '' She just wants you to be happy and we really think that Santana will make you happy'' Brett looks at his friends and smiles

'' I am happy but we will see how the date goes'' Quinton nods his head in agreement and looks behind Brett to Abigail, he smiles and looks back at his best friend.

'' I think it's time to go home B''

Brett looks behind him and smiles as he sees his daughter stifling a yawn, he nods his head in agreement and turns back. '' Yeah I think we will take a nap before dinner'' Quinton nods his head in understanding and walks back to his car with Rachel, Brett jumps in his car and smiles as Abigail sits up and waves at her best friend.

Brett pulls out of the parking lot and drives to his house turning the radio a little bit louder, he looks in the rear view mirror as he hears his daughter giggling and raises an eyebrow. '' What is so funny baby girl?''

'' This song on the radio reminds me of the chicken fried song daddy'' Brett chuckles as Abigail continues giggling and nods his head in agreement, he parks his car in the driveway and jumps out of the car. He walks around the car and opens his daughters car door, Abigail jumps out of the car and smiles as her father locks his car and walks with her to the front door.

Brett takes off his shoes and looks down at his daughter '' Do you want to eat of take a nap first?''

'' Can we order a Hawaii pizza? I can go to bed early today, I have to go to school tomorrow.''

Brett picks her up and smiles '' Of course princess'' He walks into the living room and sits down on the couch, he places Abigail next to him and grabs his phone. After he ordered a Hawaii pizza, he walks to the kitchen and grabs a beer he fills a glass with juice for his daughter and walks back to the living room.

An hour later Brett walks down the stairs after he brought his daughter to bed and cleans the table, after he threw the empty pizza carton away he lays down on the couch and turns on the TV watching his favorite television program Criminal Minds.


End file.
